Origins of Negaduck or why he is as he is
by original catincanada account
Summary: After writing The Terror With Time I've realized this story isn't very good so if you haven't read this already please skip this. I meant this as a prologue to something not yet written. Until I write that story this one isn't worth reading.
1. Its all in the past

This story is fanfiction based on characters created by disney. I do not own the character.

________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_Hands undo the buttons on the little ducklings shirt as he stands still as if frozen. The little duckling stares off into space as the hands undo the buttons. His shirt is pulled off. Slowly ever so slowly and gently a hand rubs his back. "I love you you know" says the voice as its hands gently trace a line down his chest. . He wants to be anywhere but there as the "love" continues._

_Flashback_

_A little duckling sitting in a bath being bathed by by rough hands. He squirms trying to get away as hands clamps down on him hard, scrubbing until he is almost raw. A voice yells "Little brat shut up and keep still or your really gonna get it when I get you out of here!" and scrubs all the harder. The scrubbing stops. He finds himself pushed under the water and held then pulled up agin. The little duckling goes still and quiet. This has happened before. It happens every time after the "love" is over._

_Flashback_

_Same little duckling now a little older. The duckling is alone in bed at night. No ones home again. No one has been home for days. They went on vacation without him. He shivers and sniffles into his pillow quietly crying for his mama as he falls asleep._

_Flashback_

_The little duckling watching adult ducks yell and scream at each other. The man hits the woman hard drawing blood. The little duckling watches. It goes on every night._

_Flashback_

_The little duckling is a little older now. He watches as the big man hits the female again and again. It's different from other nights. This time the man doesn't stop. The little duckling tries to grab the mans hand. He gets swatted back. He keeps trying to stop it. It doesn't stop. He gives up and just stands there watching as the woman is pummeled. Then the man stops and comes towards him and starts hitting him again and again._

_Flashback_

_The woman is on the floor. There is blood all over. The little duckling is just standing there as the ambulance crews work on her. A police man is asking him questions but he doesn't hear them._

_Flashback_

_The little duckling is in an orphanage. He is in trouble again. One of the staff pull him to the closet by his ear and lock him in it. He is locked in for hours at a time or maybe its days. The little duckling cannot tell how long he's in there._

_Flashback_

_The duckling is being beaten up by a group of kids at the orphanage._

_Flashback_

_Adoption day. The little duckling is paraded in front of prospective parents like all the other children in the orphanage. He hears the adults talk about him. "scrawny" Puny" "weakling" "too thin" "too tall" "too old" "we don't want a boy" he hears it all over and over every adoption day._

_Flashback_

_The little duckling isn't little anymore. He is walking back to the orphanage from school. Suddenly someone is waving a knife at his face demanding everything he has telling him to give them his bag his coat his shoes everything. He starts to comply. He isn't fast enough. The thug tries to stab him. Suddenly theres a sound of sirens coming down the street and the thug drops the knife and runs. The duckling collapses to the pavement breathing heavily. He sees the knife beside him and picks it up he looks at it a long time. Slowly a smile begins to creep over his face._

_Flashback_

_The duckling is now an adult. He is walking away from the orphanage for the last time. He puts his hands in his pocket and smiles as he walks toward the fashion district._

_Flashback_

_He sees a yellow double breasted blazer hanging on a rack, picks it up and tries it on. He starts walking out wearing it. The clerk tries to stop him. Suddenly the knife comes out. She backs away fearful. He leaves wearing the yellow double breasted blazer_.

_Flashback_

_He walks into a hat store. He tries on a few hats. He finds one he likes. Its red. He takes it. Again someone tries to stop him. He is beginning to get the idea. If he frightens them with a weapon he gets what he wants and doesn't even have to pay for it._

_Flashback_

_The duck is sewing some red cloth onto black cloth. There is a scrap of black leftover. He Pokes 2 holes in it with the knife and ties it over his face. He finishes what he was sewing. He pulls the black cape over his shoulders._

................

**The duck looks into the mirror and smiles. He likes what he sees. What he sees is himself in his new identity. He sees himself** **....**

**Negaduck**.


	2. Basis or inspiration for the story

The previous chapter was inspired by both the Negaduck character from the darkwing Duck animated series, psychology and true crime books and various reported cases of child abuse that have made headlines in the news over the years. Among other book inspirations for the account of Negaduck's childhood experiences was the book The Mask of Sanity.

To explain it simply, the basis of my characterizations of Negaduck's past are based on the now outdated psychological premise that most if not all criminals and therefore criminal behavior is the product of broken and abusive homes (which include state run child facilities).

I used things I remembered reading about or hearing about in news casts or stories for the abuses reported as having been Negaduck's past. These are not actual accounts of abuse by any one person but are composites based on things that have been reported in the news or written in other books (which I cannot remember the names of).

The story portrayed is not intended to represent any actual persons or events. It is a work of fiction.


End file.
